Kondangan
by abracazabrah
Summary: Selain karena dapat THR dari Pakdhe Siwon, Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak menyesal pergi ke acara kondangan kali ini. chanbaek. GS. lokal!AU.


_**Inspired by Pondok Pak C**_ _ **us dan Dilan.**_

 _ **enjoy.**_

-o0o-

"Jadi, intinya, kalian HARUS ikut Papa ke acara pernikahan sepupu kalian! TITIK!"

Chanyeol dan adik laki-lakinya, Jaehyun, mendengus keras-keras sebelum berkata dengan nada yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan, " _Inggih,_ Mama."

"Gitu dong, dari tadi. Mama kan, jadi nggak usah repot-repot ngomelin kalian," Kim Jaejoong mencebik.

"Tapi, Mama sendiri kan gak ikut. Ngapain kita harus ikut, coba?" celetuk Jaehyun sebal.

"Mama, kan, harus ke Singapura. Masa _meeting_ -nya mau Mama batalin? Gila aja, itu proyek besar, tahu! Lagian Mama udah bilang ke Nenek, kok, dan katanya gapapa," jawab Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalo kalian tetep ngeyel nggak mau ikut, Mama aduin ke Nenek. Biar diomelin sampe mampus."

"Eh, eh, jangan dong, Ma! Iya, iya, kita ikut. Nggak usah ngancem juga, kali," kata Jaehyun.

"Ya udah, bagus deh. Mama pergi dulu, udah jam dua, bentar lagi berangkat. _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam,_ Mama."

Setelah wanita cantik itu pergi, Chanyeol merosot ke sofa. Dia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Sebenarnya, dia suka-suka saja pergi ke acara kondangan atau apalah itu, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut acara keluarga, dia angkat tangan. _Moh. Ra sudi._ Chanyeol tidak mau melihat wajah judes nenek buyutnya (yang diberkahi umur panjang hingga 97 tahun), dia tidak mau mendengar omelan-omelan kakek dan neneknya, dan yang paling penting, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas dengan sesepuh mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri mengingat wajah mereka semua. Yang pertama muncul di benaknya adalah Raden Ajeng Adiratna Yoona Damayanti, _mbakyu_ -nya yang beda usia 6 tahun dengannya. Luar biasa cantik dan anggun, tutur katanya begitu sopan seperti putri-putri keraton pada umumnya. Sesuai dengan adat yang ada, Chanyeol harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _roro;_ Roro Ayu Yoona. Hubungan mereka bisa diartikan sebagai baik. Chanyeol merasa lega karena setidaknya dia masih memiliki hubungan yang baik salah satu keturunan buyutnya.

Kemudian ada Raden Ajeng Astutiningtyas Joohyun Bhanurasmi, adik semata wayang Adiratna Yoona, biasa dipanggil Roro Joohyun. Kadar kecantikannya menyamai kakaknya, begitu luar biasa, tapi mulutnya yang pedas dan perkataannya yang _nyelekit_ membuat siapapun enggan berurusan dengannya. Usianya 3 tahun di atas Chanyeol, dan setahunya, Astutiningtyas Joohyun masih jomblo. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, memangnya siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan jelmaan singa betina macam cewek itu?

Ada juga _pakdhe_ kesayangan Chanyeol, Pakdhe Siwon, ayah Roro Ayu Yoona dan Roro Joohyun. Nama lengkapnya Raden Mas Banyuwangi Siwon Sanjaya. Chanyeol seneng banget sama _pakdhe-_ nya yang satu ini, soalnya tiap ketemu, selalu dikasih THR. Jumlahnya gak tanggung-tanggung, langsung sejuta-dua juta dibayar di muka. Emang sih, Pakdhe Siwon ini kayanya minta ampun. Tajir melintir. Dia CEO perusahaan mobil, perusahaan barang-barang elektronik, sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar EsEm Entertainment, perusahaan hiburan Korea yang terkenal itu. Dia memang agak-sedikit-lumayan sombong, tapi dia tetep _pakdhe_ kesayangan Chanyeol.

Yah, semoga saja nanti Pakdhe Siwon datang, biar dikasih THR. Hehehe.

Dan—Chanyeol meneguk ludah mengingat sosok ini—ada neneknya, Gusti Kanjeng Ratu Candraningtyas Boa Widjayanti Sudirman, orang yang telah melahirkan ibunya. Neneknya ini masih kelihatan cantik meskipun sudah tua, dan ternyata gennya menurun ke generasi-generasi keraton selanjutnya. Sama seperti Roro Joohyun, mulutnya setajam silet dan wajahnya begitu angkuh. Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melupakan saat sang nenek memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya selama tiga hari, dan, demi Tuhan, itu adalah tiga hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke acara keraton yang dibuat oleh nenek tua bangka itu? _Oh, hell no_.

"Gimana nih, Kak? Gue nggak mau pergi, gue udah janjian mau ketemuan sama pasangan _blind date_ gue," Jaehyun berkata gelisah. "Duh, mana Taeyong minta ketemuan jam 6, lagi. Itu kan bentrok ama acaranya."

"Ya mana gue tau. Udah, batalin aja janji lu. Entar kena omel Nenek, tau rasa lho," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya terus kita harus gimanaaa...?" Jaehyun menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Lo tahu sendiri, kan, Kak. Kalo kita dateng, kita harus ngomong pake bahasa Jawa yang halus. Boro-boro yang halus, gue ngerti bahasa Jawa yang paling gampang aja kagak."

"Gue tahu dikit-dikit, sih," Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kayak misalnya... _Aku wes mangan_ , artinya gue udah makan."

"Tapi katanya Papa, itu yang kasar. Ada yang lebih halus lagi, tapi gue nggak tahu apa," kata Jaehyun.

"Gila, gue lama-lama bisa stres, tahu gak," kata Chanyeol. "Dosa apa sih kita, sampe-sampe harus punya nenek kek gitu?"

"Chanyeol, Jaehyun, kok kalian belum ganti baju?" ayah mereka, Yunho, datang menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol melongo lebar. Ayahnya, yang biasanya pakai setelan jas necis dan rambut ber- _pomade_ , sekarang memakai pakaian _lurik_ khas Jogja lengkap dengan blangkon dan semacam kain batik warna coklat gelap sebagai bawahan.

"Papa tadi... kejedot apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar. "Papa sejak kapan punya selera _fashion_ aneh kayak gini? Iyuh."

" _Lha? Kowe iki piye toh_ (kamu ini gimana sih)? Kalian bisa diamuk Eyang kalo pake baju begituan!" Yunho menunjuk ke arah kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Ini tuh baju khas keraton, semua orang di sana pake beginian. Gimana, Papa udah kelihatan cakep, belom?"

"Cakep... kayaknya," Jaehyun membisikkan kalimat terakhir. "Tapi beneran, deh, Pa, _if you want me to attend that shitty occasion wearing those kind of outfit, then sorry_ , aku gak bisa. _Because_... _God,_ itu jelek dan norak banget, sumpah."

"Jaehyun, ini kan, demi nenek kamu juga. Kalo nenek kamu jantungan gara-gara lihat kamu dandanannya gak sopan gini, gimana?" tanya Yunho sembari membenahkan blangkonnya.

"Ya bagus, deh."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Enggak, maksud aku, itu bajunya bagus," kilah Jaehyun, tersenyum tak ikhlas. "Ya udah, sekarang Papa mau kita dandan kayak gimana?"

"Dandan kayak Papa, dong, biar kita samaan. Tuh, bajunya udah disiapin mama kalian di kamar Chanyeol. Buruan ganti baju, ini udah mau jam enam!" perintah Yunho. "Oh, iya, pokoknya kalo ngomong sama yang lebih tua, harus pake bahasa yang sopan. Kalo ditanyain, harus dijawab pake _inggih_ atau _ndak_. Paham?"

" _Inggih,_ Papa," jawab Chanyeol dan Jaehyun bersamaan.

-o0o-

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

Acara ini lama-lama membuatnya bosan. Apalagi di sini sangat panas, baju yang dikenakannya berbahan kain tebal dan blangkon membuat rambutnya lepek karena keringat. Untung saja dia tidak bertemu dengan neneknya, walaupun tadi dia sempat bertemu dengan Roro Joohyun dan kena sindiran ( _"Tumben awakmu dandan koyok ngene, biasane yo nggawe klambi koyok arek-arek brandalan nang ngarepe gapura."_ )* Dan mengenai misinya mendapat THR, dia sukses dapat dua juta setengah, jumlah yang lumayan lebih tinggi daripada tahun lalu.

"Pa, masih lama gak sih, acaranya? Aku pegel, nih," rengek Jaehyun. "Kenapa sih, kita gak boleh pegang hape di sini?"

"Ya silakan aja kalo kamu mau main hape. Tapi kalo kamu ketahuan sama Nenek, jangan salahin Papa," kata Yunho santai. "Lagian Papa juga mau ngenalin kalian sama temen Papa. Bentar lagi kayaknya dia dateng."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Lumayan lah, siapa tahu dia dapet tambahan THR dari teman papanya ini. Secara kan, teman-teman papanya orang kaya semua. _Mueheheheheheh_ —

"Nah, ini dia orangnya! Anak-anak, kenalin, ini temen ayah sejak SMP, Om Yesung," Yunho berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah temannya. Chanyeol dan Jaehyun segera berdiri dan bersalaman dengan Yesung.

"Wah, anak-anak lo udah gede-gede, ya, Yun. Mirip lo semua, lagi. Gen lu emang gen super, dah," kemudian, pria-pria tua itu tertawa. "Oh, iya, anak-anak, kenalin. Ini anak semata wayang Om, namanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun, jangan malu-malu gitu dong, _Nduk._ Ayo sini, kenalan sama anak-anaknya Om Yunho!"

Dahulu kala, ketika dia masih berupa bocah SMP yang naif dan percaya takhayul, Chanyeol pernah membayangkan sosok perempuan idealnya. Sosok itu harus seperti model-model pakaian dalam yang fotonya sering ditemui Chanyeol di sebuah _folder_ tersembunyi milik Jaehyun. Seperti... katakanlah Gigi Hadid. Yang memiliki wajah khas Kaukasian dan tingginya setidaknya diatas 170 senti. Yang tubuhnya seperti gitar Spanyol. Pokoknya yang _plus plus_. Chanyeol bahkan telah mencatat kriteria perempuan idamannya di binder yang dulu pernah Jaejoong belikan untuknya, sampai sekarang masih dia simpan.

Tetapi sekarang, dia mendadak lupa dengan kriterianya sendiri. Meskipun bertubuh kelewat ramping, berwajah khas Asia, dan tingginya di bawah 160 senti, Baekhyun sangat cantik. Yang paling Chanyeol sukai adalah matanya yang sejernih air. Kulitnya putih sekali seolah belum pernah terkena sinar matahari, rambutnya yang hitam legam dan bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai. Dengan kemeja hitam polos berlengan tiga perempat dan rok panjang merah marun, Baekhyun terlihat seperti aktris muda yang hendak pergi ke acara _red carpet_.

"...Yeol? Kak Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjap karena barusan dia melihat tangan besar Jaehyun mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "A-apa?"

"Nggak duduk, Kak?" tanya Jaehyun. "Ayo, duduk. Nggak capek, berdiri mulu dari tadi?"

Meneguk ludah, Chanyeol mengambil kursi yang tersisa, tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedang menikmati kue yang dihidangkan. "Halo," entah ada dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol membuka mulut dan mengulurkan tangan. "A-aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal." _Asem tenan, kenapa gue gugup gini?_

"Aku Baekhyun," si cantik menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Lembut, hangat, dan... sangat kecil. Kedua pipi itu dilapisi rona merah jambu pekat. "Salam kenal juga."

Chanyeol mengumpat, karena... _astaganaganteng, gadis ini imut sekali, sih!_

"Iya. Gue ga bisa lama-lama. Soalnya tadinya mau langsung pulang, tapi kebetulan lewat sini. Jadi ya, sekalian mampir aja lah," kata Yesung. "Baekhyun juga katanya dulu satu kelas sama Joohyun. Iya, kan, Sayang?"

Rahang Chanyeol seolah mau jatuh. "Kamu... dulunya satu kelas sama Roro Joohyun?"

"Iya. Kita juga pernah satu bangku," jawab Baekhyun, masih tersenyum polos. "Joohyun orang yang baik banget."

Tolong maklumi kekagetan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan karena dia belum pernah melihat orang se- _babyfaced_ ini di sepanjang 18 tahun hidupnya, tetapi soal sebangku—sebangku!—dengan Roro Joohyun itu. Roro Joohyun? Orang yang baik banget? Chanyeol rasanya ingin ketawa sekeras mungkin sekarang.

"Oh, ya? Roro Joohyun baik?" tanya Jaehyun di seberang meja. Yunho cepat-cepat menyikut rusuk anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Joohyun aktif di kegiatan bakti sosial. Bukannya itu juga termasuk perbuatan baik, membantu orang?" kata Baekhyun. Jaehyun mengendikkan bahu dan kembali mencomot kuenya.

"Maafin adekku, ya," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Baekhyun mengernyit imut. "Karena?"

"Ya... karena udah gak sopan aja," kata Chanyeol, menelan ludah. "Maaf, ya."

"Aku paham, kok."

Kenapa mereka seperti pasangan yang mencoba untuk berbaikan setelah bertengkar begini, sih?

"Yun, gue pulang dulu ya. Udah malem, entar bini gue kelamaan nunggu di rumah," Yesung beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Sayang, ayo kita pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sung. Titip salam ke Ryeowook," Yunho menepuk bahu Yesung.

Chanyeol gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Baekhyun sudah mau pulang dan Chanyeol ingin sekali membuat pertemuan kali ini berkesan. Setelah lima detik berdebat dengan pikirannya, dia menemukan cara yang tepat.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Tangannya refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil otomatis menoleh.

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kamu... cantik."

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar Jaehyun tersedak di belakangnya.

"Kamu cantik, Baekhyun," Chanyeol memasang wajah serius. Dilihatnya pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna. "Tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Enggak tahu kalau besok pagi. Lihat aja."

"ASEM—" ini Jaehyun.

"Ya udah, aku mau ngomong itu aja. Sekarang, kamu pulang. Ini udah malam. Jangan begadang, dan jangan rindu. Rindu itu berat, Baekhyun, kamu nggak akan kuat. Biar aku saja."

Baekhyun gelagapan. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalau kamu memaksa buat rindu, maukah kamu memberitahuku? Agar aku bisa langsung lari menemuimu."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan lupa berdoa supaya hari cepat berganti, ya, Baekhyun. Supaya aku bisa mencintaimu lebih cepat," Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian mengangguk samar.

"Inget, ya, jangan rindu. Kamu—"

"Baekhyun, kamu ngapain masih di situ, Nak?" teriak Yesung dari kejauhan. Baekhyun, masih terkejut, buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan kepada ayahnya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Aku nggak akan rindu," suaranya lembut, menggelitik hati. "Kamu tenang aja. Tapi, tolong sampein rasa terima kasih aku ke bunda kamu karena udah ngelahirin orang yang aku suka."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun melenggang anggun meninggalkan Chanyeol serta adik dan ayahnya.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, kemudian—

"ASTAGA, KAK! KAK BAEKHYUN SUKA SAMA LO!"

"JAEHYUN! JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPING PAPA JUGA DONG!"

"KOK MALAH KALIAN YANG HEBOH, SIH?!"

"CHANYEOL, KAMU JUGA HEBOH, TAHU!"

"CIEEEE YANG DINOTIS GEBETAAAAAN!"

"JAEHYUN, KUPING PAPA BISA BUDEK NANTIIIIIII!"

 **END. maybe.**

 _*Tumben awakmu dandan koyok ngene, biasane yo nggawe klambi koyok arek-arek brandalan nang ngarepe gapura:_ Tumben kamu dandan kayak gini, biasanya juga pake baju kayak anak-anak berandalan di depan gapura.


End file.
